Two ways
by Tactless
Summary: The story of two pokemon trainers with totally different dreams. AU story
1. Prologue I Sei

Well, this is the "remake" version of a fan fiction I had previously posted in serebii forums. To those who didn´t liked the first one, I warn you, this is improved! Please RnR!

Prologue I - Sei

It was a beautiful day in Hoenn. On route 104, wild pokemons play happily under the bright sun and some trainers was resting on the grass.

However, not everybody was so quiet. Something was breaking the peace in the heart of Petalburg woods. Deep in the dark, gloomy forest in the ousides of the infamous city, a battle was taking place.

"Mai,use falseswip!" a young girl ordered. Immediately, a scyther took the command and hit a slakoth with an amazing speed. "Okay,it´s done...pokeball,GO!" the girl said while throwing the red and white device. The pokemon tried to break free, but finally give up after some soceonds. The girl checked on the pokedex, and the little "Slakie" was sent to a pokemon box.

"Cool, this is the 10º pokemon I caught since I got here" said cheerfuly the girl. She was tall, her long, dark hair was in a pony tail, and her eyes where brown with a soft bright.

Suddenly, she heard somebody asking for help. The long haired girl tried and found where the yell came from and start running towards that place. When she reach there, she saw a man being attacked by a young man with a red cape and hood and his mightyena.

"Give me that!" ordered the red-caped man, while his mightyena barked.

"N-no!" the old man replied scared, when he saw our heroin getting near. "You, help me please!" he called out.

This wasn´t the first time she have to protect somebody. In her hometown, Ecruteak, she had to fight against some members of the so-called Team Rocket to save innocent people. So she it wasn´t a trouble to fulfill that man´s request. Deciding not to lose more time, she released one of her pokemons.

"Go,Karsh!" a beautiful pidgeot poped out of the pokeball, and waited for his master´s orders. "Karsh, use your quick attack"  
The bird immediately obeyed, but his opponent evaded the attack.

"Mightyena, use faint attack!" as soon as its master commanded, the mightyna retaliated with an attack too quick to be seen.  
The pidgeot took the damage, and just when the mightyena was about to bite him, he flew up instictively, then striked back with an aereal attack, knocking his rival out.

"Who are you!" the red-caped man asked shaking with anger.

"Me?..." the girl said giggling, while her pidgeot gracefuly landed on her arm " I´m Sei, from Ecruteak; the best catcher and battler ever!"

Well, this is all for now. Hope you enjoyed:D

A/N: Note that this prologue is split in half not because it´s long, but because it tolds two different things. 


	2. Prologue II Tactless

The last half of the prologue.

Prologue II - Tactless

The sun shine brightly in Verdanturf. And in the Contest Hall, a "coolness type" contest was taking place.

The people among the public was excitedly claiming for the four pokemons in the stage. Said pokemons were a young aron. Apparntly it was its first time in a contest, as it was afraid and shy. The second competitor was a wingull with robbon in its neck. The public seemed to like this one particularly. By he wingull´s side was standing a proud poochyena. Just then, the little hyena jumped startled when the taillow by its side performed an amazing fly. 

In the last round, the charming wingull has almost win the contest but the taillow was going well too. Both bird pokemons´ appeals was making the judge choice a hard one. Then, the taillow performed with a focus energy, startling its rival, and making it lose points for that round.

When the last round finished, the judges started debating about the results. As this happened, the participating pokemons´ masters nervously awaited. After what lasted like an eternity for the young pokemon trainers, the main judge anounced the contest result.

"And the winner is..." he started saying "Tactless´ and his Taily!" the public cheered as a long haired boy walked towards the judge.

"Please accept this ribbon as the Coolness Type Contest" the man said, handing over a red ribbon with a golden medal in the center.

"Yay! I won!!" the boy snuggled "his" prize.

"Ehem! The ribbon is for the pokemon" the judge informed him sweatdropping.

"Eh?" the kid blushed and placed the ribbon on the proud bird´s chest, and the ceremony finished.

When he came out of the Hall, a lot of people walked to him asking questions. But he payed more attention when a real reporter came near.

"Hi, I´m here to interview the winner of the contest" the woman told him, in a tone that sayed where´s the winner?´

"Cool! I´ve just won the Coolness Contest"

"You´re the winner?" the reporter asked, half puzzled, half dissaponted. The boy, feeling offended, turned around whiping the cameraman with his long, murky-dark pony tail.

"No, wait! Can I ask you some questions pelase?" pleaded both, reporter and cameraman.

"OK" the boy agreed instantly. He was a tall,young man, his eyes were small and brown, but with a warm aura.

"Here we are with the latest contest winner" the reporter woman started the note "Please tell us you name"

"Hi, mama!!" he said to the camera. The reporter and the people in the hall sweatdropped. "Oh, yes! My name is Tactless" the boy finally answered the question.

"Well, Tactless, tell us about you" the reporter continued.

"Umm...Well, I´m from Slateport, and... eehh... I started contesting some weeks ago..."

"Just some weeks ago? And how you felt in this contest?"

"It was kinda hard..."Answered Tactless.

"Well, that´s normal for begginers!" the reporter stated "We wish you luck in your newly started carrier, and we hope to see you reach high and shine!"

With this, the interview ended, and the cheerful coordinator went out of the Contest Hall. He stared at the night sky and started walking towards route 117.

"Maybe I should go back home..."

RnR please! 


	3. Sei´s Begin

New chapter! no more notes...I never have something to say ;-;

Chapter 1 - Sei´s begin

In the big Slateport city, Sei was walking through the people-flooded streets. She was buying some candys for her pokemons. And for herself, some dolls. She loved to play dolls when she were younger, but now she had them as collection items. The long haired girl always have had that obsession for collecting things; she could make collections with everything, from stickers to jewels. And she had a unussual love for those objects. Suddenly, something brought her back to reality, as she overheard a conversation.

"Hey, look... so many people in the museum..." said a school girl to who seemed to be her classmates.

"That´s strange!" laughed a boy. Sei, as curious as a kitten, looked at the big bulding to corroborate the girl´s comments.

Indeed, in the Museum´s door was a group of more or less fifteen persons, all dressed in a red cap with hoods. It didn´t took long time for the young girl to realize that was the same uniform that the man she met in Petalburg woods wore. So, without a second though, she made her way into the bulding.

Once there she started walking around. She was a child at heart, and was greatly curious about anything she couldn´t explain. But after walking and walking, she forgot why she was there.

"Hey, you" a man in a lab coat called for her "you look very interested in the sea, uh?"

"Well, actually I like physics" Sei said approaching the man "...it amazes me"

"Then would you like to know about the submarine proyect?" asked the man

The girl was about to answer when two mans from the red caped group entered the room, reminding her her mission.

"Ah! The red caped mans!" Sei jumped in surprise "What do you want here?"

"Shut up, brat!" said one of the mans, tall and skinny. Then, he took a pokeball from his belt and send out a golbat.

"It´s not your bussiness!" said the other, big and muscular. He also released a pokemon, but is was a mightyena.

"How dare you? Attacking a poor, innocent girl!" she smirked as she grabbed two pokeballs from her pockets.

A furret and an umbreon popped out of the capture devices, and prepared for the battle.

"Kyra, take care of the mightyena, Blackie, you take the golbat" the catcher commanded. Both pokemons took the order and started their fight immediately. The furret charged towards the mightyena, but missed her target. At the same time, the umbreon bite the golbat like it was waiting for a meal, causing the poor bat to faint.

The fight continued. Or better, the "furry couple" continued kicking their opponents´ asses.  
"Now, Blackie; psychic, Kyra; quick attack!" the mightyena tried to dodge the attack again, but when moved, it recieved the psychic attack, and later a body slam.

Both trainers grunted in frustation, and called their pokemons back into their balls.

"You, fools!" said a voice aproaching from the stairs. Everybody directed their attention to said place, as a man with a long, red and black coat entered the room.

"Why?" he asked "Why you get in our way? Our goals are pure and kind! " he said,probably talking to Sei

"What goal?" Sei asked curiosly. They may be the "bad guys", but maybe they had reasons to behave like that.

"The sea is expanding more and more every year. If this continues, in some years the solid ground won´t be enough for humans to live properly" the red haired man explained "So we, the Team Magma, aim to expand the land mass..." he paused, and sighed "But you´re too young to understand such a problem..."

"I just hope to don´t see you again" he said in a threating voice.

But that comment annoyed Sei greatly; she hated being treated like a child, she was already 14, God´s sake!. Then, she thought about what that man have said. Thinking seriuosly about it, it sure was a big problem. Earth was already over populated, then if land reduced, there would be even less room for people to live! . It did made sense... at least to her.  
So she runed towards the tall man in the coat and his followers.

"Wait!" she said, almost breathlesy, and bowing "May I join you,sir?"

Well, this was the first REAl chapter! hope you pople like the story. Please RnR 


End file.
